Eren x Historia
by Lorena101
Summary: Bueno, hola a todos los que esten leyendo este fic, espero que les guste. La idea de esta pareja surgio porque me gustaba como podrian verse juntos. Por eso escribi esta realidad alterna. No soy muy buena expresandome al escribir. Desde ya muchas gracias a los que leyeron completamente.


One-shot

- ¡Mikasa! Ya ve a descansar un poco -  
>- No, si me voy y te dejo aquí... te comerás todas las papas - respondió con su usual expresión tranquila - Sasha<br>- Eh, ah, ¡No era eso lo que pensaba! -

Respondió su compañera desviando un poco la vista hacia una olla con papas recién hervidas dispuestas para el almuerzo de ese día. Las dos estaban preparando el almuerzo de ese día. Cerca una chica ajena a la conversación secaba silenciosamente unos platos. Sus compañeras solo la miraron con algo de intriga. Era asi, después de todo, no sabían como continuar una conversación con la chica.

- Hm... Chri... ¿Historia? - la de coleta se acerso a ella sosteniendo unos tenedores y cuchillos - ¿Vamos al comedor... a preparar las cosas para el almuerzo?  
>- Ah - apenas subiendo la vista - Esta bien -<br>...

- Ja, tu no podrías derrotar un titan sin tu poder ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello - dijo Jean medio burlándose de su compañero -

Eren no tardo en responderle y al cabo de dos o tres palabras uno sostenía al otro de la camisa.

- Ah... estos dos no tienen solución - Connie suspirada mientras miraba como Mikasa ponía en orden la situación. - ¿Hm...? Chri... Historia ¿Ya te vas? Aun queda comida en tu plato-  
>- No tengo mucha hambre -<p>

Todos se preguntaban sobre el cambio repentino que tuvo Historia luego de que se separara de Ymir, ninguno sabía mucho de ella y aunque contó parte importante de su infancia, seguía sin ser suficiente. Dudaban. Solo uno de ellos seguía preocupado en sus propios problemas, ¿Cómo lograría que su piel se endureciera para sellar el agujero en el muro María? Durante esos días no habia hecho mucho avance y sus transformaciones eran cada  
>vez más deficientes.<p>

- ¡Ah! A este paso no lo lograré nunca... -

Eren se sentó en el suelo pastoso cerca del ojo de sus demás compañeros que luego del almuerzo se disponían a hacer vigilancia, ellos mantenían la vista hacia los arboles y arbustos esperando que algo no apareciera. Rivaille y Hanji seguian discutiendo de cosas que ha Eren supuestamente no se le tenía permitido escuchar. Claro, el tampoco sabia mucho de la situación de la capital en ese momento, a él solo le interesaba el poder de endurecimiento ya ni siquiera se preocupaba mucho sobre el otro poder de ordenar a los titanes... en medio de ello él tiro una piedra al aire, no le interesaba en donde caería, ya que pensaba que era el único allí en esos momentos.

- ¡Auch!-  
>- ¿E-eh? Lo siento, ¿Golpee a alguien...? -<p>

Se calló al ver como poco a poco una chica con algo de pasto y paja en el cabello se levantaba sobándose la frente.

-Historia, ah ¡Lo siento! -

Eren se levantó algo rápido, despues de todo era a una chica a la que habia golpeado y no era alguien con los reflejos de Mikasa.

- Oh, la preocupación ... - La historia se eleva a medida llendose -  
>- Espera, frente ma ... -<br>- eh -  
>empezó a sangrar -<p>

La chica perdió algo de equilibrio, se veía algo palida y con sueño.

-Oye, ¡C-cuidado!  
>...<p>

- ¿Eh? ¿Donde estoy? -  
>- Ah, ya te despertaste, Chri... Historia -<p>

Al lado suyo Sasha se había quedado haciendo guardia para ver como estaba. ¿Haciendo guardia? ¿Por qué? Ah, se habia caído, pero no le dolía nada. Eren la había sujetado a tiempo antes de estrellar su cabeza contra las rocas que estaban en el suelo. No le dolia mucho el golpe con la roca, y como Sasha habia insistido en que comiera, claro ella no quería perder ninguna comida, fue a cenar.

- ¡Ya te dije que no fue asi! Simplemente no vi que estaba allí y la roca cayó en su cabeza -  
>- ¡Ah! ¿Cómo pudiste "simplemente no verla"? ¿Acaso no tienes motivos ocultos para que la tengas desmayada sin nadie cerca ?<br>- ¡Tu! ¡Que iba a querer hacer con ella desmayada! -

Justo en el momento en que ambos volvieron a agarrar la camisa del otro con fuerza recordando la escena de la mañana, se dieron cuenta de que por quien discutían estaba parada justo al lado de ellos, esperando a que le dieran paso para llegar a su lugar. Todos se acomodaron rápidamente al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y al otro lado la voz del Hanji y Rivaille entrando.

- ¡Cómo te dije! Quizas si intentamos que Eren entre en esa cueva y se transforme quizas... -

Se quedó callada al ver la cabeza de Historia vendada. Y a todos los demas en silencio. Sacó rapidas conclusiones ¿Acaso... a Historia le hacian bulling?

- Tsk, Hanji apresúrate, durante la noche es cuando hay que hacer mas guardia y ahora nosotros debemos partir en secreto buscar provisiones - Rivaille se dispuso a comer algo rápido, obligando a que Hanji tambien lo hiciera.  
>- Etto, chicos... ¿Acaso pasó algo mientras no estábamos? - dijo la de lentes mientras miraba a Historia quien no se daba cuenta.<br>- Ah... no, solo hubo un pequeño accidente. Eren lanzo una piedra y cayó en... -  
>- ¡Eren golpeó a Chri-Historia con una piedra! -<p>

Nadie supo porque Sasha gritó eso apresuradamente, ¿Seria otro plan suyo para quedarse con mas comida? Si, eso seria. Sin más ni menos Hanji se dispuso a regañar a Eren como si fuese su madre sin que el pudiera defenderse ya que Rivaille lo miraba con ojos asesinos, el capitán no estaba en contra de las peleas entre compañeros, pero realmente odiaba cuando una mujer era golpeada. Al final Eren se quedo sin cena y exiliado a quedarse dentro de la cabaña sin compañía alguna mientras todos hacian guardia afuera. Eren no aguantaba el pesado ambiente de su habitación y decidió rondar por el comedor. Aun sentada allí se encontraba historia que parecía algo confundida, no había comido aun su cena.

- Oye, ¿Por qué no comes? -  
>- No tengo hambre -<br>- Hm... - Eren sentía algo de responsabilidad por el golpe asi que se sentó en el asiento frente a ella. - Si no comes no tendras fuerzas para alguna batalla contra los titanes -  
>-...- Historia levantó una fría mirada hacia Eren - No es de tu importancia -<p>

Muchos se sorprendieron por la frialdad de la nueva Christa, pero para sorpresa de ella misma la mirada de Eren no había cambiado ni un poco.

- Si no comes vas a seguir desmayandote y así no servirías a la Legión de Reconocimiento - La mirada de disgusto de Eren sorprendió a la chica - TE VES MUY FLACUCHA -

Algo en estas últimas palabras hizo sentir nostalgia a Historia, como si fuera un sock eléctrico un borroso recuerdo volvió a ella.

Flash de nuevo:

_- Historia... ¡Te ves muy flacucha! Tienes que comer bien ... - Una mujer de cabellos oscuros le hacia cosquillas a la pequeña mientras esta sostenía apenas su libro -_  
><em>- ¡Ja, ja, ja...! Esta bien c-comeré bien de a-ahora en a-delante, ¡Ja, ja, ja...! - Decía mientras la otra seguía haciéndole cosquillas y ambas se llenaban de pasto.<em>

Fin del flash back.

- Historia, Historia - Eren se preguntaba porque la chica se habia quedado petrificada mirandole fijo, se acerco a ella por encima de la mesa tratando de tocar su hombro.  
>-¡Ah! - Eren pegó un brinco hacia atrás debido a la repentina respuesta de la chica - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Eh? (fue como si hubiera recordado algo importante, pero, es tan borroso)<br>- ¡Oye tu! ¡No hagas asustar tan repentinamente a la gente! - Historia paro para ver al otro lago a Eren en el suelo -  
>- Pff... jaja... - se sorprendió al escucharse reír.<p>

Después de contarle a todos sobre su infancia, ella no había hablado casi nada con nadie, pero ahora de repente reía. Una pequeña lagrima cayo sola por su mejilla la seco rápidamente pero Eren llego a verla.

- Tu, ¿Acaso recordaste algo? - Historia lo miro algo confundida - Eren se le acerco hasta quedar frente a ella - Bueno, ultimamente has actuado mas normalmente que cuando estábamos en entrenamiento. Pero al parecer algo te tiene triste ¿Verdad? No lo entiendo del todo. Pero... - se quedo callado al ver como unas lagrimas más caían de los ojos de la chica.  
>- ¿Eh? ¿P-por qué estoy llorando? - ella alzó la vista hacia el rostro de Eren, el cual no pudo ver porque este se apresuro a abrazarla - ¿Eh? -<br>- Tu, ¿Estas recordando algo verdad? No... no tienes que preocuparte. De hecho, a mi tambien me ocurre y supongo que a otros tambien pero no lo admiten. Pero...

Ya aqui Eren habia abrazado más fuerte a Historia, a quien las lagrimas habian cesado poco a poco, se sentía bien, el que alguien la abrazara se sentía bien. Era extraño, ella recordaba que alguien la habia abrazado, no recordaba bien, pero, el abrazo de Eren era algo distinto. Se sentía como... muy cálido.  
>Despues de un pequeño instante el sonido del tenedor de la mesa caerse dejo que el silencio incomodo se esfumace. Como si nada Historia comenzó a comer la fría comida sobre la mesa e incluso le compartió algo de esa comida a Eren. No hablaron mucho sobre su pasado pero si de las cosas que les gustaban.<p>

- Mi madre siempre se daba cuenta cuando mentía... ¿Sabes? Era gracioso, creo que en parte lo hacia a propositó. Aunque Mikasa siempre llevaba más leña que yo -  
>- Nunca me dejaron ayudar en tareas demaciado pesadas, a pesar de que el abuelo no me miraba fijo al rostro, siempre fue considerado. Yo insistí en que me dejaran a cargo del alimento de los caballos, me encantaba estar en el establo. -<br>- Note que tu caballo es el que mejor se porta de todos, siempre que te vas relincha un poco -  
>- Si... - Historia apiló los platos que estaban en la mesa - Aunque extraño a los otros caballos de la granja donde vivía... ¿Tu alguna vez tuviste mascota? -<br>- La verdad es que mi madre era alérgica a los gatos y Mikasa provocaba terror en los perros. -  
>- Pff... - Historia tapo un poco su boca y se sonrojo al notarlo. Eren solo le sonrió -<br>- No tienes porque guardar tu risa, antes les agradabas a todos porque sonreías y creo que ahora que lo haces realmente será aun mas agradable, incluso para ti -  
>- ¿Eh? ¿Realmente?...-<br>- Es que antes se sentía diferente, cuando eras Christa. -

Los dos se quedaron callados en ese momento, al parecer Eren fue el único que había notado una diferencia o que al menos se lo había dicho de frente. No lo entendía muy bien, se sentía cómoda hablando con él en ese momento, incluso más cómoda que con Ymir. Eren solo se levantó.

- Bueno, se esta haciendo tarde... Nos vemos -  
>- Ah, esto yo... - Historia había tomado sin querer la mano de Eren -<br>- ¿Hm? -  
>- Tu... ¿Podemos hablar de nuevo... otro día? -<br>- Ah, o-ok -

Eren notó que al mirar hacia arriba la luz nocturna que entraba por una grieta en el techo iluminaba el rosto de la chica, más precisamente hacia resaltar esos grandes ojos azules que tenía, parecían tan profundos.

- ¿Eren? -  
>- ¡Ah!... Si, si quieren hablamos otro día o cuando quieras. -<p>

De repente el sueño invadió el rostro del chico, quien con un bostezo se despidió de la chica.

- ¿O cuando... quiera? - Historia sonrió - Je, eso es muy considerado...

...

¿Qué les pareció?¿ (_) ?  
>Si les gusto no duden de hacérmelo saber en un comentario.<br>La pareja Eren x Historia me pareció muy linda... (TAN KAWAIII) No se enojen... también me gusta la pareja Levi x Eren \(*¬*) y Eren x Mikasa /(._.)\  
>Es que quisiera ver a Eren sonrojado por simplemente mirar a la pequeña Historia, y ella con su actual actitud algo retraída me agrada mucho más.<p>

*****SPOILER*****... (Si no estas siguiendo el manga de Shingeki no Kyojin (va por el 54) mejor no leas esto... xS)

Tengo muchísimas hipótesis de la relación que tiene Eren e Historia con respecto a esa mujer que aparece en sus recuerdos! (Ella sabe algo)  
>- Una es que ambos son parientes o algo ... tipo primos lejanos.<br>- Otra es que ella los visitó porque ellos tienen ciertos poderes y como que medio vigilaba que nada les pasara.  
>- Ella viene del pueblo lejos de las murallas donde viven las personas con "poderes de titan" y estaba en una misión secreta (o individual) para vigilarlos.<br>- Ella es en realidad, tía de Eren (hermana de su papá), y por casualidad conoció a Historia a quien le tomó cariño, pero, para evitar problemas, le borraba la  
>memoria cada vez que la visitaba.<p>

****FIN DEL SUPUESTO SPOILER*****

Entre otras ideas locas que tengo... :D  
>¡Ah...! Tengo tantas ganas de que el capitulo 55 salga...\(*^*)

Sayonara. Lorena101


End file.
